The Abandoned Factory
The following story has been salvaged from a 4chan thread: I have always had a curiosity for abandoned buildings/insane asylums/ghost hunting and shit like that. However, this isn't a ghost or paranormal story. This just took place in the last 12 hours and I've just recently calmed down. There's an abandoned factory in my town but it had bars/locks on all the doors. No one really talked about it or no one that I knew of had ever been in there. I had to get a peak, I had to get in there. I said fuck it.. I had a few drinks, got a nice buzz going and decided that I was going to break into this building. From what I can tell, it had two stories and it was probably the size of your average Walmart (about 91 meters.) What I didn't understand was, all of the valuable equipment looked like it was still inside through the bars. I checked every single door and rest assured.. locked. I've been in buildings before, but this one just gave me the fucking creeps. I checked every inch and I came across this large pile of brush/weeds that seemed to be blocking something. I inched my way through that and found an unlocked door. Why would they lock all the doors but this one and how long has it been since someone used this? I was alone and a little hesitant but decided to go inside anyways. So I went inside.. When I first walked into the building, it had that eerie alone feeling. The windows didn't let much light in and you could hear the dripping sound against the hard concrete. I turned on my phone flashlight and started looking around and something didn't seem right. Expensive chairs, desks, forklifts, everything was still there and still in tact. There was papers everywhere and it was obviously abandoned (for quite a while now) but it's like they just up and left one day. The wiring from the outlets weren't stripped or anything, usually they clean buildings out and strip out the wiring when they shut down, but this one seemed odd. There wasn't any trash or ciggs on the ground so they obviously did a good job of keeping everything out. I inspected the backside of the warehouse first. There was graffiti everywhere but not like normal gang sign grafiti that you're used to.. this was different. There was these weird satanic looking textures on the wall, everywhere. The back of the building was pretty empty.. it was drafty, water was dripping to create a noise loud enough to make you jump every so often. There wasn't even any fucking rats in the building.. this place was fucked. So then I decided to explore the other half of the building. I started approaching the front (where all the offices were) and then I saw something. A large board was propped up over the entrance to the offices with the following spray painted on it: "Stay Out""DO NOT ENTER" My first thought was.. but no one's even here, who would put that there? Now, I know you're thinking this is going to take some kind of paranormal turn, but it won't. Nothing paranormal happened. Against my better judgment.. I said screw it.. I have to see what's back there now and moved the board to the side. It wasn't nailed down, it was just kind of sitting there... This is where this building got fucked. The very first door I passed was shut. I wanted to explore every room though and when I looked up, I saw the following written on the door with duct tape: "Rape room" I kid you not.. "Rape room".. it was obvious that people were coming in and out of here at that point but the place seemed empty. I placed my ear against the door and I didn't hear anything.. so I entered the room. I walked in and the place was filled with dusty couches, but the only thing that didn't have dust on it was a table. A woman's pink fluffy coat and a fair amount of blood was on the table. It looked old and like it had been there for a while. I don't make the best decisions so I decided to keep going and exploring other rooms. The next room I entered had more of those satanic looking symbols painted all over the walls with melted candles everywhere.. they weren't in no pentagram or formation, they were literally everywhere and hadn't been used in a while. These symbols and faces on the walls were fucking creepy. There was a large blanket underneath all the candles and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit creeped. Alright.. so a candle room.. it looks like no one's been here for a while.. no big deal right? Well the third room I went into is the last room I explored. This door was wide open, it wasn't locked but behind me was another room in that hallway with a desk proped up on the opening. My first thought was.. someone was living there so I didn't bother to go in there, I wanted to see what was in this room first. This room had a table and on that table was a briefcase with money. I'm not talking millions, but still a sizable amount of money was in this briefcase. What would you have done? I had one choice.. run as fast as I could out of there because someone was obviously coming back.. or take the money. Well my decision was sped up when I noticed an ashtray on a stand right next to the table. A couple of smokes were in the ashtray and there was still a little smoke coming out of them. So what would you have done? I started putting money into my pockets as much as I could. I thought, I'm done now, I'm leaving. I started quickly walking towards the hallway and I thought I heard someone breathing. It's like that feeling when you know you're not alone in the room. Then suddenly I heard a loud voice from behind that desk propped up against the room adjacent to the room with money in it that said "You're not him!" My eyes were pretty fucking wide at that point and I just high tailed it. I left.. practically ran back to my friend's house. We sat there and looked at the money I took. Over $10,000.. I'm sitting there with $10,000 in my hands. My friend wanted to go back to see if the rest of the money was still there. Again, what would you do? So we went back, my friend and I. When we got back there, the door behind the brush wasn't open.. it was missing. As in there was just an empty hole where that door used to be. My friend thinking that I'm making this story up just so I won't be alone in the creepy building doesn't believe me until we walk in. The place looked the same, same creepy ass satanic looking symbols everywhere. This time it felt different.. when we approached the office section, the board that was originally propped up against the hallway was split in half. something had actually broken this thing in half. I wanted to leave, I heard a voice, someone was going to come back for their money and it was getting too spooky for me. My friend pulled out a knife (apparently I'm the only fucking person on the planet that doesn't have one) and we slowly walked down that hallway again. We looked past the rape room, and the coat was missing. It's like everything that I originally saw when I first came here was different. That desk propped up against the adjacent door was moved out of the way. As we were making our way to the room where I found the money, we heard a voice say: "you know you shouldn't be here" We both started frantically looking around and startled but saw nothing... the money from the room was gone and someone was yelling at us telling us how fucked we were. It's time to get the fuck out of here. I finally got him to agree to leave, and we ran.. When I got out of that building for the second time, he wasn't behind me. I probably ran halfway home before I noticed he wasn't behind me. He never came home and it's been 12 hours. His cell phone was turned off. Wtf did I get into? I got back to the building, and the door was back. Well, almost. It was a different door. Inside, someone had freshly spray painted "welcome" over some of the satanic looking graffiti. Some of the candles were lit. The door to the rape room was wide open, but I couldn't see inside unless I walked across the room. I didn't see anyone at all, though their were a couple of new completely filled garbage bags across the room, which sketched me out... I start creeping across the room with my swiss army knife ready in my head, and accidently step on something crunchy. It was my buddy's fucking phone! I whispered his name, but to no avail. I continue creeping to the rape room and inside I see my friend's jacket on the table, exactly where the girls jacket was before. it didnt seem bloody, but it was very wet. Then, I fucking get a text on my buddys phone "come here"... Nope nope no thank you What the fuck?? I continue down the hall, checking for people or any signs of people, when i get to the briefcase room. Theres a big chair there now, and someones sitting in it, a trail of cig smoke coming up. It was turned around though, fucking excellent creepy placement... I say hello, but to no response, so heart racing, I turn around the chair. There's a skinned cows head and a pile of intestines inside my buddys clothes, with a cigarette sticking out of the eye hole. This is too fucking much, so I quickly leave the room and head for the door. I start to hear loud footsteps like stomping and a guy yelling at me for help. He's pleading with me to help him, and the footsteps are getting louder, so i break out into a sprint. I made it outside and begin running down the trail, and turn around quickly to see if anyones following me, and see a very very dirty man, possibly naked running towards me with what appears to be meat in his hands. He got me. I'm dead. My friend and I are dead. The police are currently all over the building but they can't hear us. We're knocking things over, but all they see is things moving on their own. We should have never come here.. don't come here or he'll get you too.. a demon lives here.. the satanists summoned him. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Shok ending Category:Im died Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Nsfw Category:Demins and Debbils